A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 5 - Jon I
Jon I ist das fünfte Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Jon Schnee. Zusammenfassung Jon Schnee besucht das Fest, das zu Ehren der Königlichen Familie in Winterfell gehalten wird und spricht zunächst mit Benjen Stark und später mit Tyrion Lennister. Synopsis thumb|300px|Joffrey und Sansa (von Cassandre Bolan ©FFG) Das Fest zu Ehren von König Robert Ein Fest wird in Winterfell abgehalten zur Ehre des königlichen Besuchs Robert Baratheons. Spoiler zeigen An diesem Fest nimmt auch Manke Rayder teil, verkleidet als Sänger, siehe: V-Jon I. Jon freut sich ausnahmsweise darüber ein Bastard zu sein, weil er so bei diesem Fest in der Großen Halle von Winterfell eher am Rand des Geschehens bei den Schildknappen sitzen kann. Hier kann er im Gegensatz zu seinen Halbgeschwistern so viel trinken, wie er möchte und er genießt die Gesellschaft der jungen Männer, die viele ritterliche Geschichten zu erzählen haben. Jon hat beobachtet, wie die königliche Familie die Halle betreten hat. Er hat Königin Cersei gesehen, die so schön sei, wie man sich sagt, allerdings auch ein falsches Lächeln zur Schau trägt. Der König hingegen ist für Jon eine reine Enttäuschung, fett und rotgesichtig gleicht er nicht dem Bild vom König, das er von Lord Eddards Erzählungen hatte. Er bewundert den tapferen kleinen Rickon, dann erscheint Robb mit der achtjährigen Prinzessin Myrcella, die er aber insgesamt fad findet, weil sie Robb so scheu anlächelt. Danach folgen Arya mit dem kleinen plumpen Tommen und der für sein Alter hochgewachsene Prinz Joffrey in der Begleitung der strahlenden Sansa. Jon gefällt der arrogante Blick Joffreys nicht, wie er die Halle der Starks betrachtet. Dann erscheinen noch Jaime und Tyrion Lennister, die Brüder der Königin, und Jon findet, dass Jaime wie ein wahrer König aussieht im Gegensatz zum echten. Tyrion beeindruckt ihn in seiner Häßlichkeit, und als letztes treten Benjen Stark, Eddards Bruder, und Theon Graufreud, sein Mündel, ein. Jon füttert seinen Schattenwolf Geist, der unter dem Tisch in der Halle erscheint, und sieht ihm dabei zu, wie er eine dreimal so große Hündin mit seinem Blick davon abhält, an sein Fressen zu gelangen. Bald darauf setzt sich sein Onkel Benjen Stark zu ihm. Er fragt Jon, wie viel er schon getrunken habe und muss dann aber zugeben, dass er selbst jünger war, als er sich das erste Mal betrunken habe. Benjen erkundigt sich nach Geist und Jon erklärt ihm, dass er diesen Namen trage, weil er nie einen Ton von sich gebe. Dann fragt Benjen, warum Jon nicht mit am Tisch bei seinen Geschwistern sitze, aber Jon entgegnet nur, dass Catelyn dies für keine gute Idee gehalten habe, weil sich der König beleidigt gefühlt hätte, wenn man ihn mit einem Bastard an einen Tisch gesetzt hätte, was Benjen unkommentiert lässt. Jon unterhält sich mit Benjen und dann mit Tyrion thumb|300px|Benjen Stark (von Tiziano Baracchi ©FFG) Benjen bemerkt, wie es auch schon Jon aufgefallen ist, dass Eddard angespannt und gedankenverloren wirkt, ganz im Gegensatz zum König, der sich genüsslich betrinkt. Aber auch die Königin wirkt übellaunig und Jon meint, das liege daran, dass der König am Nachmittag die Gruft besucht habe. Benjen lobt Jon für seine gute Beobachtungsgabe und meint, so Männer wie ihn können man auf der Mauer gut gebrauchen. Durch das Kompliment seines Onkels ermutigt, fragt Jon Benjen, ob er ihn mit auf die Mauer nehme. Benjen erwidert, dass die Mauer ein harter Ort für einen Jungen sei, aber Jon fühlt sich schon fast erwachsen mit fast 15 Jahren. Er denkt, das all seine Halbgeschwister eine geregelte Zukunft haben, nur er nicht als Bastard und er erzählt Benjen von seinem Lieblingshelden Daeron I. Targaryen. Benjen zweifelt und mahnt Jon, das Leben bei der Nachtwache nicht zu unterschätzen, aber Jon lässt sich nicht abbringen. Zornig wird er, als Benjen ihm rät, erst einmal eine mit einer Frau zu schlafen und selbst Bastarde zu zeugen, um zu wissen, was er verpasse, wenn er zur Nachtwache ginge, denn dort sind Frauen nicht erlaubt. Jon sagt, er werde nie einen Bastard in die Welt setzen und stürzt wütend und etwas torkelnd aus der Halle, Geist an seiner Seite und Tränen der Wut in den Augen. Draußen trifft er auf Tyrion Lennister, den Gnom. Auch er fragt ihn nach Geist. Tyrion schlägt Jons Angebot aus, ihm von dem Sims herabzuhelfen, auf dem der Gnom sitzt, stattdessen springt er behände herunter. Tyrion befragt Jon nach seiner Herkunft und dieser bestätigt, der Bastard von Eddard Stark zu sein. Tyrion nimmt kein Blatt vor den Mund, erklärt aber, dass er als Halbwüchsiger das Recht habe, sich unhöflich zu benehmen, da keiner von ihm etwas besseres erwarte. Er gibt Jon den Rat, aus seiner Herkunft eine Stärke zu machen, sodass sie nicht gegen ihn eingesetzt werden könne. Als Jon brüsk erwidert, dass Tyrion nichts über das Bastardsein wüsste, sagt dieser, dass in den Augen der Väter alle Halbwüchsigen Bastarde seien. Mit diesen Worten verabschiedet er sich und geht wieder zurück in die Halle. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Winterfell spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jon Schnee Die Herren von Winterfell: Kapitel 05